Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 741,098, filed Nov. 11, 1976, discloses a reticulated web structure and a method for making said structure wherein small holes in a tight pattern are punched in film stock and then the film stock is biaxially oriented into a reticulated web net. Punching, however, has inherent mechanical and economic limitations when applied to high volume thruput of material. These limitations become critically prohibitive when dealing with complex configurations of small perforations. The instant invention provides a novel continuous process and apparatus for producing a perforated film and resulting net without punching said film. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,148 to Zimmerli vacuum forms a thermoplastic net and then does selective stretching to make decorative sheets for curtains but does not rupture the sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,760 to Fairbanks discloses a patterned thermoplastic, orientable sheet which is drawn to a selective pattern or design and/or strength, but does not teach perforation of the sheet. U.S. Pat No. 2,286,117 to Sidnell discloses molding a rubber sheet with pips or nubs and then cutting them off leaving holes. The method disclosed by Sidnell is not suggestive of continuous thermoforming, but rather a batch process utilizing pins to mechanically displace material into recesses in the inner mold and therefore is analogous to manufacturing a net by hole punching. U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,923 to Eldridge discloses using gas to rupture a rubber sheet through a perforated belt. Eldridge fails to disclose the thermoforming and skiving process and apparatus which produce the precisely defined openings necessary to produce the reticulated web net. U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,155 issued to H. A. Thompson discloses sheet which is vacuum formed over conical pins to produce a sheet with protuberences. The apex of the protuberences formed could be removed by abrasion or melting to produce openings. The instant invention skives protuberences to produce clean edged holes of uniform shape that can be uniformly drawn into nets of uniform hole pattern. Abrasion leaves an irregular shaped hole and melting reinforces the edge of the hole with a collar of material detrimental to uniform orientation. The Thompson patent and the other sheet forming references mentioned above in no way suggest that their final products are suitable for orientation for production of netlike structures.